Come Back To Me
by Dr.HiddlesMerthurlocked-Moran
Summary: Just a little angsty thing I'm doing with a friend on Tumblr. Post-Reichebach MorMor, with Sebby mourning Jim, and then realizing he isn't dead. His general reaction isn't very good, WIP MorMor Chapter 1 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sat in the big empty flat, staring out the window and smoking a cigarette. It'd been almost 3 months now, since then. The first few days of it, he was foolish enough to think Jim still alive, so he sent him texts, asking him to come home. There was never any reply though, so he'd given up hope.

He took a long slow drag of his cigarette, then put it out in the overflowing ash tray beside him. He reached down to his feet and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it. This was his life now. Filled with nothing, and no-one. He put the bottle down again and closed his eyes, leaning back on the sofa.

"Why'd you do it…" he murmured to himself, still not getting an answer. "Why did you go a blow your brains out? It couldn't have been for that stupid game, could it?"

He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he got up from the sofa and wandered into his old bedroom. The curtains were pulled permanently shut, leaving the room pitch black. He threw his clothes off, laying in his bed in his underwear. He stared up at the darkened ceiling and drifted off to a restless sleep.

Jim watched Seb on the monitors of the camera's that he'd had placed so long ago, he could barely make out Seb in the blackness of the screen. Watching Seb he felt bad for leaving him, but it had to be done, no-one knew about him and that was the way he wanted it. If his plan had backfired Seb would have been free to get away far away. To deny he had ever known Jim, to live his life free just as he deserved. He hadn't expected Seb to stay stuck waiting for him like this, well he had wanted it, but he hadn't really expected him too.

The texts the first few days were hard to ignore he'd just wanted to run back home and crawl into bed into Seb's arms and sleep, he hadn't slept properly since the night before he supposedly shot himself dead. Sighing as he watched Seb touching the screen shaking his head Jim pulled out his phone and sent a txt to Seb, watching as he received it and read it…

[txt] Get up out of bed, your a mess…

Watching Seb's puzzled look he sighed and sent another.

[txt] You are worth more than this…

Sighing Jim turned away from the monitors. He was fed up of being alone, it was time to bring Seb back… if he wanted to come back. He really hoped so.

Sebastian glanced at his phone, checking the time when a message popped up onto the screen.

[txt from unknown] Get up out of bed, your a mess…

Sebastian looked at the message quizically. "Who the fuck—" His phone pinged and another message showed up on the screen, coming from the same unknown number.

[txt from unknown] You are worth more than this…

This message confused him, even more so that the last. He tilted his head and frowned, deciding whether he should respond to the message or not. Finally, Seb gave in and texted a reply to the unknown sender.

[txt] I don't know who you are, or how you have this number, but I'm not worth much anymore. Just sod off. -SM

He sighed and lay back in bed, holding his phone close to his chest, thinking about Jim once again. He had the same nightmare everytime he fell asleep, always about when he shot himself. He hated the man for not telling him it was going to happen, for making him watch. The imprint of Jim, that look in his eyes, then BANG! he was gone. He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image, but there it remained, and became clearer. "Jim…"

Finally he received a message from Seb and as he read it he frowned and sent back..

[txt] Quit wallowing Moran, get your arse in gear and sort yourself out. There's work to be done…

He watched again as Seb's phone went off and he read the text, frowning as Seb still wasn't moving he tapped out again.

[txt] Enough Moran, enough… get yourself in gear. Who do you think, I am … you think I'll take this from you. Sort yourself out.. Come home NOW..

Jim didn't dare look at the monitor as the text went through he got up and moved to couch, rubbing at his temples. He flexed his jaw and itched at the back of his head, two inches either way and his gamble wouldn't have paid off. In hindsight it was blood foolish and to trust someone other than Seb was well idiotic, but he knew that George and Doris would take care of him either way they always had, no matter what he'd asked of them.

Just as Sebastian had relaxed, nearly drifting back into a restless sleep, his phone pinged, another message from the same number. He frowned and read it.

[text from unknown] Quit wallowing Moran, get your arse in gear and sort yourself out. There's work to be done…

Sebastian frowned, the sender was really starting to annoy him. He knew his last name? And it seemed as though he was somehow watching him…PING

[text from unknown] Enough Moran, enough… get yourself in gear. Who do you think, I am … you think I'll take this from you. Sort yourself out.. Come home NOW..

Sebastian quickly read the new message, the words tearing through his mind. "'Home'?" he murmured. He felt a shiver go up his spine as the word passed his lips. He hadn't spoken that word in some time, nor had he tried to even think about it. That empty place wasn't 'home' without—

[txt] JIM? IS THIS YOU? IS THIS REALLY YOU? -SM

Sebastian sent the message frantically, his breathing a bit excited. He couldn't help but let his hope soar. 'Jim…he might be alive!' he thought to himself, his feelings of joy nearly overflowing from him. He felt his eyes watering slightly, the hot tears burning.

Jim heard his phone beep and pulled it back from his pocket, reading Seb's text he smiled.

[txt] Who else where you expecting Seb. Come home please. The house is so quiet without you here. Please just come home. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you come home. ~JM

Hitting send he swiped at the itch behind his eyes, he didn't care, he couldn't he had to keep telling himself that, but it wasn't working. He'd missed his sniper so much, chuckling sadly he shook his head .. Sniper, no Seb was so much more than his sniper, so very much more than that.

Sebastian was frantically waiting for the next message, having gotten up out of the bed and pulled some pants on, he paced about the flat, waiting until: PING!

[txt] Who else where you expecting Seb. Come home please. The house is so quiet without you here. Please just come home. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you come home. ~JM

He read the message quickly, his eyes watering again. Jim sounded so…emotional. Which was odd, for him. He smiled and held his phone close to him, kissing the message.

[txt] I'll be there in five. I've missed you… -SM

He sent the message and then frowned, his eyes narrowing. He was letting Jim off easy, why on earth was he doing that? The bastard shot himself, and disappeared from his life for 3 months, and he was just going to forgive him like this? He quickly started another message.

[txt] On second thought, I won't be. You should be the one to come to me. I've waited 3 months for you Jim. THREE MONTHS! -SM

When his phone beeps once and then a second time a few minutes later Jim smiles… He bounces a little at the first text, but when he reads the second his face drops and he frowns. Anger washing over him, as he taps out another text.

[txt] FUCK YOU I was there, you never looked round for me. I was always nearby, you should have known that. Don't come then, stay away. I don't need you, I don't. ~JM

After the text has gone Jim threw his phone across the room, smiling at the crash as it hits the wall. "Fuck you Seb, I don't need you. I really don't." Eyes smarting he lays back down on the couch. "I don't I really don't"

Sebastian stormed out of his room and went to the kitchen. He started making himself something to eat, when his phone PING-ed.

[txt] FUCK YOU I was there, you never looked round for me. I was always nearby, you should have known that. Don't come then, stay away. I don't need you, I don't. ~JM

Sebastian read the message, getting angrier by the second. "The fucking bastard!" he yelled and threw the pan he was using through the window nearby. The glass shattered onto the floor and the concrete below. He grumbled and cleaned it up, only stepping on a bit a hissing in pain.

He made some tea to calm himself down, and then went back and replied to Jim's message with his new-found calm.

[txt] If you were always there, why didn't you just _tell_ me? Why did you stay hidden? And how was I supposed to find you, when everywhere I looked I saw you, knowing [or rather thinking] that it was all an illusion. My mind playing tricks on me. Jim…I was going crazy without you. You swore to me once that you would only pull that trigger on yourself after you pulled it on me… -SM

He sent the message and sat staring at his screen for awhile, not expecting a message back. He knew Jim was angry, because he was angry too. He hated what Jim had done to him, but he would never admit how much it actually hurt him. He broke down and tried to fix himself at one point. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands, missing the man that had been dead. He was so close now, yet it seemed he was even more unreachable than when he was dead.

"Ya shouldna dun tha Jim lad, we dun told ya to tell him ya were alive all along lad, ya shouldna dun tha.." Looking up as the older man walked into the room and helped him up from the couch and into the wheelchair… Looking down at himself Jim moaned. "How could I look at me, besides I wanted him to have a chance at a normal life and without me he could have that. How was I to know he would take it this way. I need him back George, I really need him back."

A small cough sounded at the doorway and Jim turned himself in the chair to face Doris. "You going to tell me off too?" "Now Jim love don't take on so, I only came to say that dinner was ready, you two come along now and eat. Then we'll send George off to go get your young man and you can explain to him properly, like you should of to start with."

"OK, OK if you say so…" moving to wheel the chair out of the room he stopped when George took the handles from behind him and started to push him into the kitchen. "It'll all git straighten'd out Jim lad ya'll see it'll all git sorta'd out."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sighed and tossed his phone to the side after several minutes of nothing. "Why would you think telling him to come here would /fix/ anything?" he growled, questioning the silence on his decision. "I'll never see him again…" As the thought crossed his mind he felt something inside of him break. He felt something like he had never felt before and he couldn't just sit around waiting for Jim anymore. But he couldn't just go barging into the old flat either. The man loathed him at this point, probably never wanted to see his face again.

"I'd get there and he'd tell me to sod off, or worse, he wouldn't even acknowledge me…" he whispered to the silence. In the time that Jim had been gone, Sebastian had grown accustomed to bouncing ideas of the silence of the rooms around him, the walls, and the ceiling and the floor. Sometimes he pictures that they would answer, their voice like a sagely wise old man.

He growled into the silence and grabbed his gun from the closet, and a pack of smokes. He slammed the door shut behind him as he hurried off to go blow some steam.

Sebastian had found an abandoned building relatively close to his flat, and he'd been using that as his base whenever he need to get away from the silence and the madness of the empty flat. He assembled his gun and light a cigarette, putting it to his lips and looking through his scope. He searched for a target, found a bird on the sidewalk below and took a deep slow breath, taking the shot and hitting the bird dead in the chest, a fatal blow.

He continued on with this calming routine for a few hours, until he worked up to targeting humans who looked like they were good enough for target practice.

After Jim had managed to force food down, he followed George out to the garage wheeling himself carefully down the ramps. "George please be careful, if he's not in his flat he'll be round at the warehouse, letting off steam you know the one we watched him there last week." Looking to his hands in his lap he frowned. "If he won't come with you don't force him."

Ruffling Jim's hair he nodded before climbing into the car "It'll all be alrite Jim lad, it'll be alrite." Starting the car he backed out of the garage and as he turned in the driveway he saw Jim wheel himself back inside shaking his head he vowed to bring that stubborn eejit to his Jim lad if he had to knock him out to do so. It took George about an hour to drive to Moran's flat and ask Jim suspected he wasn't there. Walking down the road to the warehouse they had watched him in, he walked in carefully calling out as he went. "Moran, Mr Moran, I've come ta speak ta ya lad, it's about a ya Boss, ya need to come down lad and talk ta me."

Sebastian was on the roof still, but he'd finally put his gun down to have a smoke break. He heard someone enter the warehouse and quickly picked up his handgun. He heard his name being called and frowned. "Who's there? Identify yourself!" he called down to the stranger below.

He heard the part about talking about his boss, and he frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. So Jim had gotten himself new people…He sighed. "I knew he didn't need me…" he mumbled to himself. "Probably got himself a new sniper and everything…" he added, staring down at his gun, the smoke streaming from his forgotten cigarette.

George huffed when Moran didn't come down, but called out to him. "Me name's George, now ya gonna come down here ya young eejit and talk to me all civil like or ya gonna make and old man yell up at ya" Kicking at the rubble on floor George waited for any sign that Moran was listening to him. Frowning George waited and taking out eh hospital letter that he'd swiped out of Jim's files he scanned over what he had read many times before.

_Inoperable brain tumour, _

_pressing on spinal cord, _

_permanent paralysis within 6 months_

_Life expectancy short._

Then he reread Jim's notes in the margin of the letter:

_Bullet to back of skull at right angle should remove enough of the tumour to relieve pressure, if angle wrong quick death, __back of head sho__t no through mouth and down, will need assistance quickly.. __tell Seb__ no have George on standby, clinic sorted. downside still may be stuck in chair, but will live… upside it all works and we __live happy ever after __can't tell Seb love him… will survive tell him then.. will learn to walk again then tell him..no let him go have a good life, __he won't want me like that._

Wiping a tear from his eye quick George looked around and seeing an old lump of concrete sat on it waiting for Moran.

Sebastian sighed, hearing the old man downstairs. He knew that if he just ignored the man, he wouldn't go away. But…did he even want the man to go away? It was the first human contact he'd had in 3 months. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he should do, and he finally decided to go down to talk to the man.

He gathered his things and headed down to where the older man was sitting on some concrete. "Sir? What may I ask do you need to speak to me so urgently about?" he asked and sighed, putting out his cigarette.

George watched the young man come towards him and sighed, finally he was going to get these too young eejits sorted out if it was the last thing he did and you never know it could well be. "I need ta talk ta ya about Jim Lad, he needs ya back Moran, I've come ta take ya to him, I'm sure he'da come before now, but ya building don't hav'na lift now." Watching the puzzled expression pass over Moran's face he sighed again, Jim Lad you really are an eejit.

Passing the letter that was still in his hand to Moran he frowned slightly. "Here lad read this it may help ya to get a grasp on why he dun what he did." Watching as the young man scanned it in much the same way he had all those months ago he sighed again. "He needs ya ta come back, me and the wife we can't get him ta fight back like he needs ta. We've been with his since he were a lad, he's more like a son ta us, but we just ain't got the right push ta get him ta fight back. All he does all day is watch ya an mope. Am asking ya ta come back with me an to get him back ta that little shite we all love ta hate."

Sebastian frowned as the man handed him a letter of sorts. It was from a hospital, which was weird, because Jim hated hospitals, so what was this then?

_Inoperable brain tumour, _

_pressing on spinal cord, _

_permanent paralysis within 6 months_

_Life expectancy short._

Then he read the little notes that were in Jim's handwriting

_Bullet to back of skull at right angle should remove enough of the tumour to relieve pressure, if angle wrong quick death, __back of head sho__t no through mouth and down, will need assistance quickly.. __tell Seb__ no have George on standby, clinic sorted. downside still may be stuck in chair, but will live… upside it all works and we __live happy ever after __can't tell Seb love him… will survive tell him then.. will learn to walk again then tell him..no let him go have a good life, __he won't want me like that._

Sebastian blinked away tears that were forming and burning in the corners of his eyes. "He…that's why he…but why couldn't he….the damn idiot…" he murmured. "Take me to him George. Please." he whispered, wiping his eyes and folding the letter up, stashing it in his chest pocket. "I'll set him straight."

Nodding George smiled glad his hunch had been right about this young man. "Good cause, someone bloody needs ta, come on then Moran lad, the car's round at ya place, it'll take us about an hour to get ta he main house." Shuffling a little as he got up from his perch and stretching started out of the warehouse looking back to see if Moran was following him.

Once they had got to the car, George popped in and waited as Moran got settled in too, before driving off in silence. The hour ride to Jim's passed fairly quickly, neither man wanted to break the silence and George had questions, but he knew his wife would get all the info, she was far better at that than him.


	3. Chapter 3

On arrival at Jim's main house George pulled up outside the front door and waited for Moran to get out. "Just go on in lad he'll be in tha first room on ya right." As Moran stepped into the front door, George sighed as he drove round the back to the garage.

Sebastian was silent the whole way to the main house. He didn't really have anything to say. He had so many questions, but didn't know the right way to word any of them.

He walked into the main house after George dropped him off in front. He carefully opened the door and walked inside. He looked around. 'First room on my left…or was it right?' he frowned and looked into the first room he passed. He saw a figure there, sitting in a wheelchair. He frowned, staring at the figure, trying to figure out what to do, what to say. "Jim…" he breathed after standing silently for what seemed like forever. He'd been waiting 3 whole months to see this man again, at least one last time. He had so much he needed to say.

His anger from earlier was boiling a bit to the surface, but right now, he had to keep himself calm, for this man. He needed this man, and getting angry right away wasn't going to help any.

Jim heard the front door open, but he didn't dare hope that Seb had returned with George. When he heard his voice though he had to fight the urge to spin the chair round to look at him instead digging his hands into his legs he steeled himself before answering. "Moran… if you've seen what you wanted… you can leave.. " Jim waited for what seemed forever and then he turned his chair round half expecting Seb to be gone, keep his face stern he looked up at Seb. God he looked as awful as Jim felt and it was all he could do to keep himself still and not move forward to Seb.

"So you finished gawking at the crippled freak who fucked up … the doors that way I won't keep you from your busy schedule. Oh I forget, you don't have one do you… can you even shoot a gun straight anymore or have you let that skill lapse as well. Really Moran, you really have let yourself go." Jim cringed at the words leaving his mouth and his right hand started to shake, grabbing it quickly with his left, he held it hoping that Seb hadn't noticed the tremor. Sighing he looked down then up at Seb again, trying to keep the mask in place. "Well Moran … What do you want?"

Sebastian glared at Jim as the words came pouring out. He had held himself back, why couldn't this foolish bastard hold himself back as well? He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I'm not here to fight, Jim. I'm here to set you straight, idiot." he growled.

He stepped closer to Jim as he noticed the slight tremor in his right hand. "Jim…George is worried about you, and now I am too. I read that hospital letter…and your little notes. If that's why you did this…why couldn't you have just told me?" he asked, voice cracking. "You're all I had, you bloody bastard! All I had, and all that I cared for and you went and took it all away from me!" he hissed.

He buried his face in his hands, feeling the tears coming to his eyes again. He'd waited for a moment like this for 3 months, having hoped he would see Jim again. And now here they were, face to face and Sebastian still didn't have the right words to say to him. "You made me watch. You made me watch as you shot yourself…You made me watch and didn't even warn me! You promised me years ago that if we were to die, we'd die together, that's what you promised, remember?" he whispered, hands still hiding his face. "I…I thought you'd broken that promise then…" he added quietly. "And god I…I started seeing your face everywhere…I ended up turning myself in to an asylum for a while, but they couldn't help worth shit…I still say your face…And I just…I couldn't get rid of the nightmares…I haven't slept in 3 months, haven't eaten and kept my food down in 3 months…" he whispered.

Lifting his hand Jim rubbed at the scarring on the back of his head, as he looked up at Seb, he couldn't hold it together much longer. He had to get Seb gone before he fell apart. "Why do you think I did it… of course it was to get rid of this thing taking over my brain. It was a gamble I fucked up … is that what you wanted to hear… Well OK, I fucked up… I made a mistake, but I did it for you to release you, I let you go you should have moved on forgot about me not sat wallowing looking at faces thinking they were me. Even when it was me, you walked right on by you never noticed me watching you. You think I wanted this for you or me… you were meant to move on get free of me, make a new life not run back to the mess you were before. YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO DO THAT… I wanted you save you idiot. You were meant to be save." Taking a breath Jim looked down at his trembling right hand and frowned.

Murmuring Jim kept his head down. "You were meant to move on Seb.. I wasn't sure it would work, I really thought I would die and… and I.. I'm sorry, I wanted you to have a chance without me. You think I've eaten or slept without you… all I've done since I got out of the clinic is watch you, follow you around. I didn't want to die and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it would work and I didn't want you to go with me in case it worked, then I'd have been alone without you. But I didn't know which way to go.. what was I meant to do… give you false hope or no hope." Looking up at Seb his mask finally fallen and his eyes filling up. "Tell me Seb, what should I have done?"

"You should have let me know…" he whispered. "Jim…at least I wouldn't think it was my fault…" he whispered. "I…I kept thinking…if only I had shot the detective, and let him fall that way…perhaps you wouldn't have had shot yourself to get him to fall…I kept thinking that it…it was my fault. That I had let you down…messed up…lost you…" he whispered, his voice barely above a whisper as his tears flooded down his cheeks silently. "Jim I…I never stopped thinking about what I could have done differently…if you had at least told me about it…I wouldn't…I wouldn't be so…so…" he was at a loss for words. His mind in a turmoil and his emotions running rampant. He didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel. This was all so…wrong.

Sighing Jim looked back down at his hand, he couldn't look at Seb as he asked his next question, he couldn't see him reject him. "Will you come back..? or is it too late for that." Seeing Seb's tears Jim's chest tightened more and he gasped as the lump in his chest moved to his throat.

He couldn't stay still any longer he went to move his chair closer to Seb, but when his hand still wouldn't stop shaking he groaned in frustration as he tried to move the chair with only one hand. "Dammit, damn, damn, damn… I'm sorry Seb I fucked everything up.. I ruined it all"

"Jim no, shhh…" he whispered, seeing the frustration in Jim's face. He knelt beside him and held his shaking hand. "Jim…I promised you once, that I would always be there for you, that includes this. I will always be at your side, your weapon to use as you see fit. I am yours, and no one else's. Do you understand me?" he said, his voice conveying a strongness that he had not felt in months.

"You are not alone Jim, you are never alone, and don't you ever think that you are…" he added quietly, kissing the back on the broken man's hand. "I am always with you."

Threading his other hand into Seb's hair he whispered. "I'm sorry Seb, you know you're the only one… I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I didn't think it would work, but there was always a chance and I wanted you to be free, save in case it went wrong… I'm so sorry, I missed you so much… I'm so, so sorry. I need you, I need you with me again… You make me strong… only you… It's only ever been you."

"I'm sorry I ruined things… I'm so sorry…"

Sebastian smiled sadly up at Jim, pressing a kiss to his hand again. "Jim…you didn't ruin anything, you just scared me, is all." he whispered. "Don't ever push me away like this again, alright, please? I've…I've never been so afraid before." he added quietly, "You have no idea what it was like to watch you die…" he added, his voice cracking slightly, his eyes watering again. He buried his face carefully in Jim's lap. "Don't ever leave again…promise me you won't leave…not without me…"

"I won't I swear next time we go together, no matter what." Sliding his hand through Seb's hair he let out a small sob as he gripped tightly into his hair. Just then a small couch was heard by the door looking up Jim saw Doris and smiled at her. "It's time for your pills and for you to nap Jim love, do you want me to call George for you or will Sebastian here be taking you up?" Looking back down at Seb he murmured. "Will you help me Seb, please?"

… Not waiting for an answer he smiled back up at Doris. It's OK, why don't the two of you take off for the rest of the day, you've not had a break in months Seb will take care of me… you go have some fun." Smiling Doris turned to leave. "OK Jim love, nice to meet you Sebastian."

"And you ma'am." Sebastian said and smiled up at Jim. His Jim. He was his again at last. He couldn't help but let his anger wash away easily. "Medicine, then bed. I'll lay with you, if you'd allow me to." he whispered, standing and wheeling Jim out of the room they were in. "Which way?" he asked, looking around.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning his head to look back up at Seb smiling. "Left, then up the stairs, you'll need to carry me… if you don't mind and then it's the third door on the right." Gripping the armrests of the chair tight Jim felt better than he had in ages. He just knew things would get better now, he had his Seb back and he wasn't leaving he wanted to stay. "I'd like that Seb, I'd like it if you stayed with me, I need the bathroom too if that's OK."

He couldn't help the grin as they reached the stairs and Seb pushed his chair up against the wall before leaning down to pick him up. Wrapping his arms around Seb's neck he smiled and rested his head against his shoulder.

Sebastian smiled gently and carried Jim like a bride up the stairs and to the bathroom. "You need help then?" he asked and smirked, looking down at the small helpless man in his arms. The love he felt at that moment for that man was so overpowering, he nearly went against everything he felt and kissed him, but he controlled himself. "Shall I hold you up while you use the toilet or…how does this work then?" he asked, chuckling lightly. "I'm sorry, I know it isn't funny it's just that…it sort of is because it's you, and I know you're alright…"

"Hmm well I think you can hold me up for that, you'll have to stand _real_ close to me and hold me tight to you so I don't fall. Drop me and you will pay and quit laughing or I'll piss on you then you'll have to give me a bath too. Then again that might be fun." Sighing contentedly Jim chuckled as Seb carried him though to the bathroom, he couldn't wait to feel Seb behind him holding him. "I think you may need to hold me _hard_ Seb and I'm pretty sure I will need a _long_ time."

"Look who's already back to his old mischief." he chuckled and held Jim tightly, bringing him to the toilet. He helped slip Jim's pants down and stood close behind him. He had forgotten what it was like to hold Jim in his arms. He had forgotten that it felt this good. He smiled to himself and kissed Jim's neck carefully.

Smiling Jim held himself as still as he could, leaning against Seb. Sighing he stretched his arms up above his neck and reached to wrap them around Seb's neck arching a little. Feeling himself wobbling he gripped harder onto Seb. Chuckling he turns his head pulling on Seb's neck to bring Seb's lips to his own. "Hold my cock… please Seb, my hands are a little busy?" Latching onto Seb's lips he pushes his tongue into his mouth tasting and teasing him.

Sebastian gasped and blushed brightly at the request, and then when Jim's lips caught his own, his tongue teasing its way into his mouth, he nearly lost it. But he closed his eyes a moment, keeping himself together. he trailed his hand down Jim's body until he was at his waist. He paused there for a moment, relishing in the kiss and this moment. He sighed and carefully wrapped his strong hand around Jim's cock.

As Seb's hand slipped around his cock he moaned into Seb's mouth, pecking him on the lips he smiled up at him. "Thank-you, that feels so nice. I've missed your touch." Keeping his arms around Seb's neck, he looks down at Seb's hand around his cock. "Point me to the left a bit Seb, I don't think Doris would like me making a mess on the floor." Sighing as Seb complies he lets loose and relieves himself, once done he leans his head back on Seb's chest. "Shake please? Then over to the bed if you don't mind. My meds are all in the bedside draw, then I'd love to have you lay beside me while I rest."

Sebastian couldn't help but watch a bit, as he held Jim's cock in his hands. He realized then that he really had missed Jim, probably more than he had even realized before. He smiled gently and pecked a kiss to his head as he pulled Jim's pants back on, lifting him up and bridal style carrying him to the bedroom where he lay him down gently on the bed. "Which are they?" he asked, reaching into the drawer for Jim's medication.

Smiling he looked over at Seb, his Seb… His Seb was back and finally things would get back to how they should be, he knew that know he was back he'd start to walk again, he just knew it. "Just the pink, blue the large white ones and the green topped bottle and the smaller syringe. If you hand them too me one at a time, the syringe one last I can take them myself. Thank-you for coming back Seb. I really am sorry for everything. I love you, you know that don't you?"

Sebastian smiled, handing Jim the pink first, then the blue, then the large white one, commenting on how it was like a horse pill, then the green topped bottle, and then finally the syringe. "Jim…Of course I know…" he whispered. "And you know, of course, that I love you, correct?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead. "Wouldn't want you to forget it."

After taking each of the pills he took the bottle and syringe in hand drawing up half a syringe full he tapped it to make sure of no air bubbles. Then pulling his top up and his trousers down over his hip he plunged the needle in to his hip wincing slightly. "Damn that hurts." Pushing down the plunger he shuddered as the fluid moved into his body. Pulling out the needle he laid it down, on the bedside table. Laying back and taking a few deep breaths. Patting the bed beside him he waited for Seb to lay down and rolling over rested his head on Seb's chest yawning. "I know Seb and I'm sorry, I tried to push you away I won't do it again. Together till the end .. yes?"

"Yes…" he whispered and kissed Jim's forehead. "Together until the end…Unless you decide to pull another stupid stunt like this. Then, if you're not dead, I'll kill you myself, got it?" he threatened and sighed, holding Jim close to him. "I just love you so much and…if anything were to happen to you…"

"I promise no more stupid stunts, when we die we go together, no more going off without the other." Snuggling into Seb side Jim yawned and for the first time in a very long time Jim felt tired and he needed to sleep. The pain was slowly fading again and he could finally relax. "I love you Seb, I promise no more silly stunts, just you and me." Yawning he closed his eyes and sniffing at Seb, he grabbed hold of him hard to make sure he'd not disappear on him as he had so many times these last three months.

Sebastian smiled sweetly and held Jim to him just as tightly, kissing his forehead. "Sleep well my love, you deserve it." he whispered. He closed his eyes and drifted off with Jim, having not slept well in 3 months, it was a well needed and wonderful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later Jim woke with Seb's arms wrapped tightly round him, he could hardly move, but he didn't care wriggling a little he manged to move his hands to start undoing Seb's shirt and when he had revealed a patch of Seb's chest he started to kiss, suck and nip at it. Pulling at his shirt, tugging it out of his trousers so he could slide his hands up inside Seb's shirt to stroke his skin, tweaking his nipples and caressing his chest. "God Seb, I've missed this, missed touching your body, kissing, licking and sucking at your skin."

Sebastian woke to a most pleasing sensation and couldn't help let a moan slip past his lips. "Ahh…Jim…" he whispered. "Now I could get used to waking up like this…" he whispered and kissed Jim's nose, rubbing his back, and letting his hand slip down to Jim's butt. "Oh, and Jim…you're embarrassing George." he said and nodded towards the door, where George stood, about to walk away.

Trying to drag himself up Seb's body he smiled as Seb kissed his nose and as his hand moved lower to cup his ass he moaned into Seb's chest. But at Seb's words he looked up chuckling before looking back to George. "Sorry George did you need something?"

"Tis fine Jim Lad, ya physio eejit, will be here ina half hour, so ya want me ta take ya downstairs." Thinking for a moment Jim looked up at Seb and then back to George. "No tell her she's no longer need and get my file from her and send her on er way.. she wasn't helping anyway. Besides now Seb's back I'm sure he'll help get me motivated and moving much better than all her fluffy lovey dovey crap ever could."

Turning his head again he looked back up at Seb smiling. "That's alright isn't it Seb, you'll help me get moving again won't you?"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Best I can, aye." he whispered and nipped Jim's ear playfully. "We should get you downstairs to eat something." he added and stretched, rolling away from Jim and out of the bed. He pulled the curtains open to let in the dim light of the cloudy day. "Then we'll work on you getting motivated to move." he whispered and chuckled, kissing Jim's nose again sweetly. "Perhaps you'll move if I'm too far away from you?"

Pouting Jim moved up on his elbows. "Damn Seb, couldn't we you know just cuddle up for a bit longer. I was enjoying that, come back just for a little while… Please?" Jim smirked at Seb and started to unbutton his shirt and taking it slowly off his shoulders. "Come on Seb, you know you want to… just a little while longer. I'm sure Doris will have left food enough in the kitchen, she always makes far too much and I'm still not getting any closer to how she thinks I should weigh." Licking at his lips, Jim bites on his lower lip. "Please Seb, just a little while longer?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way. You aren't tricking me into getting back to bed. We're working on getting you moving, and if this isn't enough motivation for you—" he smirks as he slips his shirt off, letting it fall and pool at his feet, "—then I don't know what is for you. If you want me, you'll have to get out of that bed and come get me, mister." he said challengingly.

Jim scowled and grunted in frustration at Seb. "Fecking arse" Pounding the bed in frustration he looked over at Seb, before smirking and rolling onto his stomach pulling himself along the bed. "You know Seb that's very mean, why can't we start work tomorrow.. we should just catch up today. I've missed you so much… Haven't you missed me Seb? Don't you want me anymore?" Letting his lip drop and pulling a puppy dog face at Seb he fake sobbed, waiting to see if Seb would fall for it.

"Jim, I'm not an idiot. I'm not falling for your shit games." he said simply and stepped a bit farther away from the bed. "I still love you, and that's why we're starting this now, instead of waiting. Because I bloody know you, and you'll just keep postponing if I let you." he said and sighed. "Either you come over here /walking/ or you don't come over here at all and I'll eat all of your breakfast and sleep downstairs." he said simply. "I will get you moving, one way or another. You can count on that." he grinned. "You think /you're/ a stubborn bastard, you have /no/ idea."

Jim growled at Seb before turning his head and picking up the lamp from off the bedside table. "I CAN'T JUST GET UP AND FUCKING WALK TO YOU … I fucking can't, I'll fall flat on my face if I even try. Is that what you want to see me fall at your bloody feet. Well FUCK YOU… fuck you, you bastard." In frustration, Jim started hitting the pillow, trying to keep the tears falling down his face. How could he do that, he couldn't walk just like that, didn't he think if it was that easy Jim would have done it himself by now.

"Jim…hush. You're thinking too hard about this. At least try, for me." he whispered. "I want to see where you are at at this point, so I know what I have to work with." he added quietly. "Just try, try getting up and standing at least, if you fall, I will catch you, always. I always will catch you." he said sweetly. "You trust me, don't you?"

Turning his head to Seb, he sniffed. "You're to far away to catch me and .. and I'd like to hold onto you to stand, the rail isn't by the bed so I need your help." Shuffling awkwardly to the end of the bed Jim let his legs dangle as he struggled to sit upright again. Watching Seb he waited for him to come closer.

Sebastian smiled sweetly, glad to see that Jim was at least going to make a bit of an effort, but he also felt like stepping closer to him might be him falling into a trap. He prepared himself for anything and walked over to Jim's bedside, putting his arms out to help Jim up and out of the bed. "I promise you….I will not let go of you until you're steady…And then I won't go too far away."

Gripping hard onto Seb's arms he looked up into his eyes. "You won't drop me or move to far?" Watching Seb's eyes he struggled to pull himself up, grasping hard onto his arms. Panicking slightly when he could not feel his legs moving as he wished. With a twist of his hips he wobbled as he felt his legs lock beneath him. Moving his hands up his arms to clasp around Seb's neck. Holding himself more upright he smiled at Seb.

Jim knew that there was nothing physically wrong with his legs, but his mind was telling him that his body didn't work any more. "Can I hold my hands here while you step back, so I can try to step with you.. please Seb. Being this close will help me be less afraid."

Sebastian held tightly to Jim as he wobbled a bit precariously. He was worried that maybe he was pushing this too fast too soon. He shook that thought from his mind. He needed to have faith in Jim, otherwise Jim wouldn't have any faith in himself and then they would get nowhere.

"I'll take it slow, alright?" he whispered, taking a step backwards and waiting for Jim to take the step towards him. "Your legs work Jim, they do, you just need to remember. You need to get it into your mind that your legs are alright…" he whispered. "You can walk…you just need to have faith in yourself, faith in me."

Jim looked up into Seb's eyes and tried to look more confident than he actually was feeling, he was terrified this wouldn't work nothing had so far. He'd been through six therapists in the last two and a half months since getting out of the hospital and none of them had helped him at all.

Unshed tears shone in his eyes, as he tried hard to force his leg to do what he wanted it to do. Frustration built, but still his leg would not move, sweat built on his forehead as his strength of will battled with his body. "Seb.. it's .. it's not working, I can't, can't move my leg. Why won't it work..?" The tears leaked from his eyes, a trail leaking down his face.

"Jim…hush…be patient." he whispered. "Trust in yourself. You're mind is still battling with you, I can see it in your face. Don't concentrate so hard on what you can't do. Remember how it feels to walk, remember running, just remember for now, and then try again." he whispered, pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead. "I know you can do this Jim, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." he said and chuckled lightly.

Closing his eyes he rested his head on Seb's chest, breathing in his scent it felt weird having his body stretched so far away from the taller man. "Have I ever told you, how much I love you Sebastian." Stretching up his placed his lips on Seb's neck kissing, licking at sucking hard on his neck and with out even realizing it he had moved his legs, their bodies close together. Continuing to kiss and suck on Seb's neck he ground his hips against him.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled away from Jim once again. "Look at that…when you aren't thinking about it so hard, you can move. That's what I told you, isn't it?" he whispered, beckoning for Jim to move closer again. "Try it again, you're doing rather well. Just need to not think about it…" he smiled encourgingly. "Oh, and I love you too Jim." he whispered, kissing on of his hands like a commoner would kiss the hand of a prince and/or king.

Smiling into Seb's neck, moving himself closer with a bit of a strain. "I love you more, but please can we stop now, I'm really tired. I need to get my strength up if you're going to have me running around the house again." Jim really was feeling extremely wiped out it had taken a great deal of effort to move the little bit he had. Especially as he hadn't really been using his muscles that much. He'd hated the exercises the therapists had put him through and he really hoped that Seb would be all he would need to get moving again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian sighed. "Alright, we can take a break." he murmured. "But you really need to start getting the strength back in your legs and such alright?" he whispered. "You'll be running around the house again in no time." he said and laughed. "But Jim…" he paused and lifted his chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please don't try this without me…I don't want you hurting yourself."

Snuggling into Seb's arms Jim smiled and kissed at Seb's neck again. "Thanks Seb, I know and I will work harder I promise. I only just got you back and I really, really want to spend some time with you, before we start working hard on me." Smiling he looked deep into Seb's eye's. "I promise no running around the house with out you, I never want to run anywhere with out you again."

Sebastian smiled gently and sighed. He picked Jim up carefully and brought him downstairs. "Eat up, I have something I need to do, and then I'll be right back in. George?!" he called. "Do you mind watching Jim while I'm gone?" he added and ruffled Jim's hair and smirked down at him.

Jim smiled as Seb carried him downstairs, but frowned when he called George to watch him. "Where you going Seb? How long will you be?" Jim wouldn't say, but he was annoyed, no upset that Seb was leaving already. They'd only just got each other back and already he was running off on him.

"Just have to go pick up a few things Jim, I'll be back before you're done eating breakfast." he said and smiled sweetly, kissing his forehead lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not running away on you." he whispered. He sighed and hurried out of the kitchen and outside to go pick up a few things from his old flat, a few extra guns and such.

As Seb left Jim sat staring at his food, he really didn't want to eat, but he knew if he didn't at least try he wouldn't hear the end of it. He knew Seb had said he'd be back but he couldn't help the feeling that overwhelmed him. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't stop it couldn't halt the fear that seemed to overtake him making his food taste of ash.

Sebastian came back to the house, shortly after he had left. He came bareing guns and other such things which he set aside and went to the kitchen. He smiled. "Jim…you really should finish your food." he whispered, nipping his ear from behind, kissing his cheek gently as well.

Jim moaned at Seb's breath on his neck and he leaned into the kiss. "Not hungry for food." Turning his head, smiling to see Seb standing behind him. "I'm glad you're back, I don't know why, but I thought you might not." Reaching to pull Seb's face down to him he kissed his lips softly. "God, I love you Seb. Thank-you for coming back to me."

"Jim…I'll always come back…" he whispered. "Didn't I already tell you that? Didn't I?" he chuckled lightly and brushed Jim's cheek with gentle fingers. "Eat, or I'll make you go up the stairs on your own today." he threatened.

Grabbing Seb's fingers he looked up at him. "You really promise, we'll stay together till the end." tears prick Jim's eyes and he lets Seb's hand go. Looking back down at his plate he starts pushing the food around again. Annoyed that he'd let himself worry so.

Sebastian smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through Jim's hair. "Don't worry Jim…I promise I'm here until the end. Now eat up." he chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. "We've got things to do today I imagine!"

Smirking at his plate Jim kept his head down, while he mumbled. "I can only think of one thing I want to do today." Shaking his head he looked over to Seb. "Well there's not much to be doing at the moment, we've been managing to keep things ticking over slowly while we were apart. Though their are a couple of jobs that need doing but they can wait a few days. I'd like to keep you to myself for a little while if you don't mind."

"A bit selfish, don't you think Jim?" he whispered as he ran his fingers through the man's hair carefully. He heaved a sigh and took a bite of food before taking Jim's plate to the sink. "So, then your plans for me would be?" he cracked a smile as he glanced back at Jim as he washed the plate.

"I don't care if it's selfish, I've missed you and I think we should get reacquainted with each other properly." Smiling Jim looked over at Seb. "We could you know go swimming, well you could swim, I'll work on some of my leg exercises and well we could get to know each other all over again." Jim really hoped Seb would agree, even if it meant doing the dumb exercises. He just wanted Seb and he knew Seb would make him work for it.

"You know what, a swim sounds rather nice." he said and grinned, turning off the water after finishing his washing. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to Jim, grabbing hold of the back of the chair. "I'll take you into the water with me, and we can work on you using your legs in the water." he said, smiling happily.

Smiling Jim looked up at Seb pleased that he agreed to swim. "Yes… that would be good. Can we forgot the costumes too?" Licking his lips Jim looked over Seb's body, it had been far too long since they had been together and Jim was feeling a desperate need to be as close as possible with Seb. "I will work as _hard_ as you want me too Seb, even _harder_ than you want."

Sebastian chuckled and ran his fingers through his own hair and sighed. "Well…if you insist." he smirked and pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead. "You did miss me quite alot, didn't you?" he laughed slightly, wheeling Jim outside towards the pool, figuring they could just strip while they were outside since they didn't need to change into anything. And towels were always by the pool.  
When they made it to the pool, he slipped his shirt off over his head, and slid his pants off, leaving his boxers.

Jim watched Seb disrobe, his tongue flicking out of his mouth caressing his lips as Seb stood there in just his boxers Jim moaned aloud. Feeling himself harden at the sight of Seb after so long. Looking down he frowned at himself, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Trying to decide whether to wheel himself back inside again before Seb could see how messed up his body was. He looked up at Seb and groaned, he looked so good, so strong.

Sebastian chuckled at the loud moans that were coming from Jim. He turned to him and slowly and teasingly slipped his boxers off and tossed them to the side with his other clothes. He stepped toward Jim and smiled. "Now it's your turn." he whispered, leaning over him, hands on the arm rests of Jim's chair.

He pressed a fierce kiss to Jim's lips and then slipped the shirt over his head. He helped Jim stand and then shimmied him out of his pants.

Gulping as Seb walked towards him naked he couldn't help but look down at him licking his lips. Looking back up as Seb captured his lips in a fierce kiss, Jim moaned into and as his shirt was pulled off over his head he shivered as the air hit his body. When Seb stood him up against his body Jim moved his arms around his neck. As his pants dropped he looked up at Seb his eyes darkening with lust.

Shuffling himself forward so that their bodies are touching. "Now what Seb?" Keeping on arm wrapped around Seb's neck he moved his other hand down to wrap around their touching cocks.

Sebastian moaned at the warmth of Jim's hand around their cocks. "Mmm….thought we were going swimming, boss." he chuckled and kissed his forehead and bucked his hips instinctively. He shivered, pleasure sending electric shocks through his body.

Sliding his hand up and down their cocks Jim smiled at Seb's movements. Rubbing his thumb across his tip and pressing on it lightly he groaned as he rocked himself against Seb. "I was waiting for you… but well I got a little distracted." Reaching his head up a little he kissed Seb hard as he continued to move his hand up and down them both squeezing a little harder on each stroke upwards.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss and let his head roll back, his body shivering at each stroke, loving the feel of Jim against him, the feel of being with the man he loved again. God he missed this... "Jim...I love you...god I love you...I missed this..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around him, holding him up, not wanting him to fall, but thankfully, his legs seem okay, bringing a smile to Seb's lips.


End file.
